legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Em Up- A Tribute to Skye Hikari Song Fic by bbninjaunicorn
Description- Heya, so my friend awesomepossum1479 inspired me to write song fics! Anyway, this one is a fic about Skye Hikari and her hardcore Chuck Norris syndrome. Since I can't really make a music video tribute thing on this, a song fic will have to do. Most of the scenes here are ones that are similar to in the game. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.' Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Skye is seen with rays of white, blue, and red appearing and flashing before her as she charges a small version of her Ultimate Move. It's unleashed and it destroys all the Risen seen in the room she's fighting in. B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark Can't be sure when they've hit their mark And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart In the battlefield, her swords and knives are gone. She punches a Risen in the face, and does a backflip on the ground, twirls and hits another, destroying it which destroys the first. '' I'm in the de-details with the devil So now the world can never get me on my level I just gotta get you off the cage I'm a young lover's rage Gonna need a spark to ignite '''She leaps off of a very large cliff and falls backwards and does a flip in the air and lands on the ground, with her hand on it, steadying her fall. She lands in the middle of an area surrounded by Risen and she makes a hand motion. My songs know what you did in the dark So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire As she makes the hand motions, she jumps up into the skies, and snaps her fingers as she turns away. The area below explodes and destroys all the Risen. ' So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire '''More explosions appears as she makes more hand motions in midair. After seeing all of it escalate, she leaps on top of a building and surveys the scene. She sees an area with Undead, and she jumps down backwards, and lands on a motorcycle and drives it towards the area with Undead. ' Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa In the dark, dark '''On top of a mountain, she raises her sword up into the air and a huge blue spark of electricity appears as a ball. The ball gets larger and larger, and the whole sky is filled with the electric spark. It gets released into the air and strikes every airbourne Risen. Writers keep writing what they write Somewhere another pretty vein just died I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see That you’re the antidote to everything except for me, me A constellation of tears on your lashes Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes In the end everything collides '' '' My childhood spat back out the monster that you see An image of her childhood appears in her head, getting tortured. The current Skye shakes her head and sees an Undead Host and punches it, slamming it into the wall. She punches it so hard, that the entire part of the wall she punched collapses and breaks off that entire part of the building. My songs know what you did in the dark So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire An explosion in the building she punched occurs. So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire A chain reaction of explosions occur, and she jumps off of the building with a backflip and lands on her motorcycle and drives away. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. I n the dark, dark Nearly out of aura, an injured Skye is surrounded by a huge group of Mutations. She slices one entiredly in half with her sword, and jumps on top of the destroyed Mutation and stabs her sword through it and throws it on other Mutations. She does a front hand spring and vertically slices the air which creates a wave current which sweeps them away. My songs know what you did in the dark (My songs know what you did in the dark) So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire '''''The Mutations explode. So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire She stabs the ground with her sword and the whole ground collapses into a huge crevasse followed by an earthquake. The ground explodes and bursts into the air, and huge blocks of ground are rained upon the enemy Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa Arrows and Magic Spells are thrown at her, and she dodges everything. A new image of her appears and she leaps up into the air to land the final blow on Chernabog and the whole screen explodes. Category:Fanfiction Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Skye Hikari Tribute